Jollin Dal Tokki
Jollin Dal Tokki (Tokki Jollin Dal by Western standards) is the oldest child of the Korean Moon Rabbits. He is a Demi-boy, and androsexual. He is a Royal, as he has no issues following in his parents' footsteps. He is a shy but compassionate person whose true energetic personality only comes out when he is discussing a topic he really enjoys. Character Personality: Tokki is shy and skittish, and any small shock or startle can send him running. When someone brings up a topic he enjoys (like space) however, he becomes very excitable and energetic, with the capacity to talk for hours. He also warms up to people rather quickly, and it doesn't take long for him to open up once he knows you a bit. Tokki is very kind and compassionate, and would do anything to help his friends or family. He kind of has to be, with so many siblings. He'd be in trouble if he was selfish. He's great at sharing, almost to a fault. He's more concerned about others than himself in every respect, often to his own detriment. Tokki is very emotional, and is prone to get upset or sad very easily. He's emotions are constantly in a whirlwind. If you make Tokki mad, good luck. Because this boy can hold a grudge. Seriously, don't expect him to be the bigger person, or come apologize first. Because he won't. He'll stay mad, like, forever. Tokki is quite naive, and easily tricked, since he isn't really used to Earth customs. It's not hard to talk Tokki into doing dumb things. Especially if you make it sound fun. Tokki is very adventurous, and wants to explore anything and everything. He loves to see the world through other people's eyes, and get new perspectives. Tokki loves to be spoiled, though he'd never admit it. He loves compliments, as long as they're phrased politely. He'd be a great candidate for a sugar daddy, because that is the kind of relationship he adores. Appearance: Tokki is a short and petite person, about 4' 10", with wavy, shoulder-length, black hair and dark brown eyes (sometimes he wears cosmetic lenses to change to color). He has tanned skin with a patch of small, freckle-like birthmarks on his left ankle. He has dark colored rabbit ears on his head, and a fluffy cotton tail. (I just realized that I constantly draw Tokki pigeon-toed, so I guess that's also a thing) Fairy Tale – The Moon Rabbit (Korean Version) How the Story Goes: Read about it here! How does Tokki come into it? Although some legends state that only the likeness of the rabbit was put on the moon, others say that the rabbit itself lives on the moon. Tokki's parents are these rabbits. And, as rabbits are wont to do, they bred and made many children. Tokki is the oldest of his siblings, but all of them can follow the destiny, since it isn't exclusive to just one moon rabbit. (although only one can be viewed at a time) Tokki has spent most his school life attending classes on the moon, but transferred to Ever After High his freshman year of high school. Relationships Family: Tokki has a mother and father, and 25 younger siblings. They all get along relatively well for such a large family, but the age gap between some siblings can make things somewhat hard. Friends: Tokki has made acquaintances with Mark Littlelamb, and they get along quite well. He also occasionally hangs out with Fritjof Lockelse and Fiol Vatten, but it's partly because he loves hearing them speak in Swedish. Reginald Cannery After several dates with Regi, Tokki and he decided they were better as friends. They still hang out, adventuring and exploring the magical landscape of EAH. Agni Schaefer It's hard to call Tokki and Agni friends, because they aren't actually that close. But Agni is special in that he knows Tokki's secret. Agni is terrified of transitioning, and is worried about how it will look, how much it will cost, how painful it will be, and basically everything about it. Tokki decided to comfort him, and offer him a little insight. They don't talk too much outside of it, although Tokki tries to include Agni in things, because he's feels bad about how few friends Agni has. Pet: Being an animal (sort of) himself, Tokki feels having a pet would be weird. Romance: Tokki is dating Metzpil Ahuilli, a party rabbit who keeps Tokki on his toes. As mentioned above, Tokki met Mimi in a nightclub. Mimi gave him a less than polite "compliment" (You know the kind) and Tokki went and the bathroom and cried for an hour. Mimi came in, apologized, and requested they start over. Once they got to talking, they actually hit it off really well. Tokki loves Mimi because he pulls him out of his comfort zone, pushing him to try new things. He also likes Mimi's self-confidence. He finds Mimi to have an interesting perspective on the world, and loves hearing about how Mimi sees it. (He also loves Mimi's pole-dancing, although he'd never admit it. He really wants to try it, but he's too embarrassed.) Enemies: None (as of yet) Outfits: Tokki wears a fusion of a Korean hanbok and a mini-dress. He tends to dress in femme clothing. Trivia: * Tokki's name means Sleepy Moon Rabbit in Korean. (Tokki-Rabbit, Jollin-Sleepy, Dal-Moon) * Despite being Korean, Tokki is a Flemish Giant, and his coloration is broken tort * Tokki's favorite food is Kimchi * Tokki has 12 younger sisters, 9 younger brothers, and 4 siblings who identify as non-binary. * Tokki LOVES Korean Dramas. He's currently watching Shut Up Flower Boy Band and Boys Over Flowers. * Tokki had a boyfriend in middle school. He was a Japanese Moon Rabbit named Shiroki. They broke up when Tokki left for Earth. * Tokki's gift from Heritage Hall was an ornate mortar and pestle with a special grip on the pestle. * Tokki has a Mirror Blog here * Tokki is actually severely colorblind. He suffers from Tritanopia, meaning he sees a very limited spectrum of color. But on the moon,where there aren't many colors to begin with, it was difficult to tell. * Tokki is (secretly) a post-op trans boy. He has his surgery right before coming to Ever After High. Nobody at the school knows, aside from the nurse, Metzpil Ahuilli, and Agni Schaefer. Schedule Gallery: Tokki.jpg|Tokki's normal outfit, with a more human face Tokki Legacy Day-1.png|Tokki's Legacy Day Dress Tokki fanart.jpeg|Amazing Fan-Art by Hiddenfolk Tokki Fanart.jpg|Fan-art by the amazing Princess Gummibear Tokki.png|Tokki's normal outfit with his rabbit nose Mikki.png|Tokki and His Boyfriend JollinDalTokkiFanArt.jpg|Fantastic Fan-Art by Rudino.raagas Tokki Stars.png|Updated Art of Tokki Moon Bunny.png|I drew more Tokki, because I'm weak and he's my bb Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Nonbinary Category:Sleepysheepyzzz's OC Category:Shapeshifters Category:Korean Category:Rabbits Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Daltokki